Viste O leíste demasiado Fullmetal Alchemist cuand
by Fan de CNC
Summary: Esta lista se aplica tanto al anime como al manga es para saber que tan obsesionado con FMA estan.
1. La lista

Aviso para los que quieran molestar:  
Yo escrivi esta lista para diverirme y divertir a los que la lean si no les gusta NO LA LEAN Y LISTO Y SE LA LEEN NO SE QUEJEN

Lo voy renovando cada vez que me manden ideas

Vistes o leíste demasiado de Fullmetal alchemist cuando:

1) Tenes más de dos posters en tu cuarto.

2) Consideras estudiar alquimia y dar la prueba de alquimista estatal

3) Llevas una de foto de tu hija/o sobrino/a o hermano/a menor y se la mostras a todo ser con ojos diciéndoles lo lindo que es.

4) Cuando te enojas chasqueas los dedos con la ilusión de quemarlos vivos.

5) Tus vecinos planean echarte del edificio por todos los gatos que recogiste por la calle.

6) Tu mejor amigo termino en el hospital por sufrir perdida de masa encefálica por ser golpeado repetidamente con una llave inglesa.

7) Te compraste el reloj alquimista estatal.

8) Tenes más de 5 posters en tu cuarto.

9) No te sabes donde queda la capital de tu país pero te conoces de memoria el mapa de Amestris.

10) Te hiciste el tatuaje de un flamel (como Izumi)

11) Te tatuaste la marca de un homúnculo.

12) Tu mayor sueño es que tus compañeras de trabajo estén obligadas a ir a trabajar en mini falda.

13) Por poco mataste a alguien que te llamo enano/a.

14) Fuiste preso por disparar a alguien por vago y a tu pero por mear la alfombra.

15)tienes mas de 50 imagenes en tu pc

16)As visto la pelicula mas de 3 veses

17)Te pierdes pensando en "ese" personaje

18)Imaginas que te encuentras en ese universo

19) Mientras veÍas la pelicula lloraste cuando al girta NISAAN!

20) Consideras el 3 de Octubre el día más triste

21) Estas a punto de unirte a los militares.

22) Le echas la culpa a tu jefe de que te roba las citas.

23) Antes de decir algo te sacas la camiza y mostras los musculos asustando a los que te ven.  
y terminando preso por exivicionosta.

24) llamas a tu hermano niisan, ottoto o neesan sin que este/a te entienda porque.

25) Tu cuarto esta empapelado de posters.

26) Tenes más de un libro sobre alquimia (yo tengo dos)

27) Tienes mas de 1000 fotos

28) Dices partes del manga y partes del anime cada vez que se presente la situacion

29) obligaste a la mayor cantidad de gente a que vea full metal

30) leiste el manga y te parecio buenisimo, diciendo: wtf el anime!

31) Hiciste muichos fan arts de FMA

32) Cada ves q ves una vaquita le decis: HIROMUUU!

33) Estas pendiente de CUANDO sale el ultimo cap de fma

34) Bajaste los juegos q encontraste de fma.. aunq esten en chino y no los puiedas instalar ¬¬

35) Tenes fondo de pantalla y screensaver de fma

36) Pins muchos

37) Cuando estas aburrida dibujas a algun personaje o el logo

38) Siempre q vas a camelot (tienda de comics de Buenos Aires) preguntas: para cuando el manga d fma?

40) Estas en el foro ediktas XD

41) Tenes un flog, deviantart, lj, pag -lo q sea- exclusivamente de fma

42) Revisas periodicamente los flogs, pags etc para ver si hay algo nuevo

43) Lees las fics q encuentres de fma

44) Escribis fics con los personajes -no se aplica a mi XD-

45) Cuando viste fma quisiste aun con mas ganas aprender japones

46) Te sabes parte de los openings y endings -si es todo, mejor-

47) Cuando relacionás todo con FMA

48) Cuando tus debates se centran en la alquimia y la forma de crear la Piedra Filosofla

49) Cuando en vez de estar prestando atención a clase, estás divagando, pensando posibles escenas entre vos y tu protagonista preferido

50) Cuando tenés una misma foto repetida pero no la borrás xq está vista desde diferentes ángulos o los colores o el tamaño son diferentes

51) Cuando vas x la calle caminando y de repente te parás y te quedás mirando una palmera

52) Cuando te vas de viaje y te llevas un montón de fotos de Edo y Aru (o de tu personaje preferido, xD) p no extrañarlos

53) Cuando te metés en páginas q están en idiomas q no entendés sólo p buscar alguna foto de FMA

54) cuando te metés en 5 grupos de MSN sólo p encontrar más fotos e información de la serie

55) Cuando estás metido en más de un foro de FMA

56) Cuando te pasás una hora entera buscando fotos de Hughes xq lo extrañás

57) Cuando te aburrís y empezás a aplaudir como Edo (me ha pasado de quedar como una tonta apludiendo y la gente, O.O...y a vos tb, imoto-chan, xDD)

58) Cuando tu vida la familiarizas con FMA

59) Cuando quieres hacerle un automail a tu perro y este sale corriendo

60) Te sabes todos los openings y endings y los vas cantanto por la calle como si nada

61) Le spoleas casi toda la seire a tus amigos y estos ni saben lo que es anime ¬¬

62) Comienzas a estar tan obsecionada con FMA que comienzas a hacer mas nuemeritos para que sea la lista mas larga del mundoXD

63) Tratas fdde hacerte la antenita de Edo,pero te gasra 400 frascos de gel y aun no te sale

64) Intentas hacer Fanarts donde sea y como sea desde el piso del cole, hasta el pizarron , Tus Manos OO, las manos de otros diciendo que solo es dicversion oo hasta el cuaderno del profe LOL

65) Te sabes el Reves de algunas canciones de Hagaren

66) Grabas en tu celular alguna cancionde FMA o alguna cantada por ti chafamente pero lo ahces

67) Haces Doujinshis de cualquier person de fma aunque la pareja sea "imposiblemente" Imposible XDDDDDDD

68) Cuando estas en una prueba y sale un texto de alquimia lo relacionas intistivamente con Edward y luego media hora despues debes entregar la prueba y solo tienes respuesta esa XD

69) Cuando ves Merchadising y vez un muñeco armable que no te gusta (pero es de Hagaren) lo compras igual aunque lo odies XD

70) Intentas pegar la Hagaren mania a quien sea! oo

71) Por cualquier rubio enano c/ pelo medianamente largo t quedas petrificada hasta en medio d una avenida.

72) Cuando comes tramontana o chispitas de chocolate o pan dulce y babeas más de lo normal porque piensas en el simbolismo

73) Cuando empieza la clase d física y sonríes cmo jamás se t ocurrió pensar que lo harías ante tal materia.

74) Que aunque el profe d física sea un gordo rapado d mal carácter...lo veas embelezada pensando en q es EDI quién da la clase.

75) Cuando decoras las solapas d las materias c/ imgs d FMA...en especial chibis.

76) Cuando t dispones a pedirle a tu nonna/abuela q t haga un traje d FMA x ej d ED 77) Haces una lista rídicula sobre lo que pasa cuando ves mucho la serie o lees demasiado el manga y pides ayuda a otros igualmente obsesionados.

78) Intentas dibujar a Edo o cualquier personaje de FMA en el banco de tu colegio

79) Comienzas a tararear Melissa en el medio de la clase

80) Tratas de coser tu propio muñequito chibi de Ed aunque te salga una cosa fea que no se parece a nadie

81) Te haces todos los test que aparecen aunque esten en chino,portugues o cualquier otro idioma solo para saber que personaje sos

82) Cuando tratas de copiar los peinados de los personajes

83) Cuando estás corriendo en la clase de gimnasia y d alguna forma sin saber cmo porque tus piernas no dan más- seguís corriendo... porque de tan cansada que estas a las personas que van delante las ves cmo espejismos d EDI u otros personajes a quién intents alcanzar.

84) Cuando lees esta lista y te empezás a matar de risa sola pensando q es una completa descripción d vos misma!

85) Te quedas dormido en clase por haberte quedado toda la noche estuudiando alquimia o leyendo libros de medicina (esto aparece solo en el manga)

86) Si un amigo te molesta por telefono le preguntas si cree que es posible que lo puedas quemar usando alquimia y que esto se tranmitiría por el telefono

gracias al foro "ediktas" http/ediktas . proboards58 . com / index . cgi BORRAR ESPACIOS (caching publicitario) por hacer casi todo el trabajo jajaja en oto capitulo pongo quien me dio cada número para que no me acusen de robar propiedad intelectual 


	2. Agradecimientos a los que ayudaron

Agradezco a

+ AkI : por los números: 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40, 41, 42, 43, 44, 45, 46

Fma fan! Por los números: 15, 16, 17, 18, 19

Yoko-chan /Edo/ por los números: 47, 48, 49, 50, 51, 52, 53, 54, 55, 56, 57

Hikari por las número: 58, 59, 60, 61, 62, 63, 78, 79, 80, 81

jOchan por las número: 64, 65, 66, 67, 68, 69, 70

Ed-scout por las número: 71, 72, 73, 74, 75, 76, 82, 83, 84

Puede que la lista siga pero ya me lave las manos por el problema de robo de propiedad intelectual y si me olvide de alguien que me lo diga. 


End file.
